In general, such methods and systems allow either a kitchen distributor salesperson or the final customer of this distributor to visualize the room itself on a computer screen in two or three dimensions with different configurations of the equipment and furniture marketed by the distributor. Therefore, the customer can visualize the elements of the layout matching his choices. Such systems provide a significant aid to achieving a sale as the customer can see the project in a more concrete format. However, prior art systems require the user himself to choose each of the solution elements and to reconstruct a solution right from the start again if the first solution is not entirely satisfactory. This is a long and tedious process which does not allow the customer to quickly visualize a number of options from which he could choose.